Pertemuan Tengah Bolong
by Fvvn
Summary: Drabble pendek. Isogai bertemu si Om di luar sekolah.


**Pertemuan Tengah Bolong**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya om Yusei Matsui**

**Rating T**

**Genre : Apa nih. bingung. humor?**

**Warning : Drabble, Rada sopiler buat yang ga baca komiknya, Nganu, Pairing cetar Om Kepsek x Isogai si kepala antena, OOC pastilah yha. ditulis saat gelisah. Spesial buat Ratu Obeng karena ini OTP-nya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai bertemu dengan orang yang tak disangka, di tempat yang tak disangka pula.

kayuhan sepedanya sampai berhenti—sepeda milik Maehara yang dipinjamnya, tentu saja—Kemudian menepi di jalur yang sama dengan tempat sang target pantauan berpijak. di depan toko bunga pinggiran yang kecil namun berwarna.

jarak mereka hanya tiga meter terpisah oleh benang merah imajiner.

entah apa yang dipikirkan Isogai saat itu—tapi mungkin efek seminggu yang lalu, ketika orang itu menantang Korosensei dan kalah lalu klimaks dengan tobat nasuha, Isogai pun tak bisa bohong jika ia jadi kehilangan rasa segan dan membuatnya kini berani menyapa dengan nada seceria-cerianya bocah bertemu idola.

"_Mr. Board chairman_!" sapaan dengan aksen Inggris yang luwes—seluwes baju sutera habis disetrika dengan rapika, yang dipanggil pun mau tak mau menoleh perlahan, sembari tebar pesona.

sibak poni belah tengah dan tangan menggenggam buket bunga dengan aneka varian, sang om tua tapi kece maksimal itu tersenyum tipis. jasnya mengkilat diterpa siraman sang surya.

"Ya?"

seperti memilih jawaban aman, seolah ia tak ingat dengan nama lawan bicaranya dan memutuskan untuk membalas 'Ya'. Tapi Isogai tak mengambil pusing dan menyahut lagi.

"Selamat siang, pak!"

Melihat sang bocah di depannya menegap polos, menggunakan seragam sekolah, mau tak mau sang om menyahut lain.

"Kenapa tidak pakai tas?" fokusnya kesana, "Kamu ngga sekolah hari ini?"

"Bapak sendiri juga ngga ke sekolah? malah beli bunga?"

dua-duanya hening sampai kemudian mereka ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu.

om tua mengerutkan alis sebentar—tanda ia canggung maksimal.

"Kenapa hari ini kamu malah pakai seragam?"

gantian Isogai yang menaikkan alis. canggung berpindah padanya.

"Baju saya habis pak. hehehe."

tentu saja, Isogai menggunakan seragam karena bajunya yang lain masih dicuci dan ia tidak punya sisa lagi. stok baju Isogai sangat (amat) terbatas. tiga setel—seragam, _training suit_, dan baju beneran (?). karena ia punya prinsip, pangan adalah prioritas di atas segalanya. Jadilah ketika Isogai memiliki uang lebih, ia tidak akan menghabiskannya untuk sandang. lebih baik ia jalan kaki 7 blok dari rumah ke toko beras daripada 3 blok ke toko baju kaki lima.

namun sayang, berhubung lawan bicaranya bukanlah kalangan terbelakang, walhasil om tua jadi kurang peka.

"Maksudnya habis?"

"Ngga ada sisa pak."

"Maksudnya ngga ada si—"

Isogai yang sudah menatap tanah sambil garuk-garuk perut membuat om tua berhenti bicara.

"..."

"..."

Seperti paham, kemudian si om mengeluarkan dompet, dan menyerahkan selembar uang hijau yang membuat mata Isogai membelalak.

"Pak ini-"

"Uang jajan buat kamu."

"Tapi pak, saya ngga bisa—"

"Tenang saja, jumlahnya tidak seberapa dibanding yang sering saya berikan pada Asano sebagai uang tip untuk bukain gerbang kalau saya pulang."

sungguh, ada makna kurang ajar yang terselip di dalam perkataannya dan sesungguhnya pula, om tua tak bermaksud sombong sama sekali. hanya menegaskan sebuah fakta saja.

"Tapi saya tidak enak pak."

"Kamu tidak perlu sungkan. saya sudah menganggap murid-murid di sekolah saya sebagai anak sendiri."

ada makna ironis yang tumpah ketika sejatinya sang om tua tak menganggap anaknya sendiri sebagai anak.

"Saya anak kelas E tapi pak—"

om tua tersenyum tipis. lalu menepuk pucuk kepala murid di depannya

"Iya tahu. Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas E kan? orang yang memungut roti-roti sisa seusai festival olahraga."

Isogai mau mati rasanya mendengar baris terakhir meluncur bebas dan bergema di telinganya tanpa henti. om tua tak ada maksud mencibir—lagi-lagi hanya menegaskan sebuah-dua buah fakta saja.

"Jadi bapak tahu?"

"Tahu kamu suka mungutin makanan sisa?"

Pipi Isogai memerah kembang.

"Tahu nama saya maksudnya!"

om tua tertawa saja.

"Jangan meremehkan saya. nama seluruh murid telah tersimpan rapi di otak." tunjuk si om terhadap kepalanya sendiri.

oh. Jadi Isogai tidak spesial layaknya martabak?

"Pak, jadi beli yang mana nih? ngobrol mulu ah si bapak!"

Interupsi si tukang bunga membuat fokus sang kepala sekolah berganti. Isogai pun ikut teralihkan dengan berkeip refleks. Tangan yang tua kembali meraih dompet di saku dan mengeluarkan kartu debit.

"Anjrit!" sang tukang bunga latah, "Pak, disini bukan tempat buat gesek-gesekan. ngga ada uang tunai aja apa pak?"

Kemudian koin emas dilempar sang om kece dengan fabulusnya.

"Receh ngga apa?"

"Pak..." sang tukang bunga kelewat speechless, "Tak selamanya koin itu recehan pak. ini harganya sebanding sama nyawa saya."

"Ah anda merendah saja."

sang om tertawa narsis. padahal standarnya saja yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kembaliannya tolong diganti buket mawar putih saja. kasih buat anak ini."

Isogai yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk merasa heran.

"_Mr. Board chairman_, kenapa bunganya buat saya?"

"Kamu tidak suka bunga?" tanya si om balik.

"Bunga kan ngga bisa dimakan pak."

si om tertawa lagi. kali ini tulus dari hati-tidak seperti biasanya. Karena biasanya kalau tertawa ia harus dikasih aba-aba dahulu agar sesuai naskah.

makanya, Isogai hanya bisa tablo melihat board chairman yang paling kelabang dan paling licik tapi paling ganteng di komik, terlihat sedang memamerkan gigi sambil menyapu setitik airmata.

"Oke. kalau begitu kita makan siang dulu biar kamu tidak protes lagi."

dan Isogai hanya mengangguk polos. tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya sang om tua telah berniat menraktirnya cuma-cuma.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat... LOL**

**A/N : **sejujurnya gue merasa berdosa debut di fandom ini dengan drabble berantakan yang super anu. nantilah kapan-kapan gue bikin fanfic yang rada bener dikit.


End file.
